1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to negative pressure wound therapy systems and, more particularly, to a sensor with electrical contact protection for use in a fluid collection canister and negative pressure wound therapy systems including the same.
2. Description of Related Art
Negative pressure therapy, also known as suction or vacuum therapy, has been used in treating and healing wounds. Treating an open wound by applying negative pressure, e.g., reduced or sub-atmospheric pressure, to a localized reservoir over a wound has been found to assist in closing the wound by increasing blood circulation at the wound area, stimulating the formation of granulation tissue and promoting the migration of healthy tissue over the wound. Negative pressure therapy may also inhibit bacterial growth by drawing wound fluids from the wound such as exudate, which may tend to harbor bacteria. Negative pressure therapy can thus be applied as a healing modality for its antiseptic and tissue regeneration effects. This technique has proven effective for treating a variety of wound conditions, including chronic or healing-resistant wounds and ulcers, and is also used for other purposes such as post-operative wound care.
Generally, negative pressure therapy provides for a wound covering to be positioned over the wound to facilitate suction at the wound area. A conduit is introduced through the wound covering to provide fluid communication to an external vacuum source, such as a hospital vacuum system or a portable vacuum pump. Atmospheric gas, wound exudate or other fluids may thus be drawn from the reservoir through the fluid conduit to stimulate healing of the wound. Generally, a fluid collection canister for collecting fluids aspirated from the wound is positioned in the suction line between the wound covering and the vacuum source. Exudate drawn from the reservoir through the fluid conduit may thus be deposited into the collection canister, which may be disposable.
The fluid collection canister of the wound therapy system may need to be disconnected or replaced for a variety of reasons, such as when filled with exudate. A mechanism for preventing overfilling of the collection canister may prevent fluid contamination of various components of the negative pressure wound therapy system and help to prevent spillage or leakage. During a treatment, the collection canister may be prevented from overfilling by a hydrophobic filter at the top of the collection canister that shuts off the air flow to the vacuum source when the collection canister is full. During some treatments, the collection canister is replaced or emptied of exudate on a regular scheduled basis, e.g., every few days or so. The collection canister may fill more quickly than anticipated. If this occurs, therapy cannot be delivered to the wound until the collection canister is emptied or replaced. There is a need for a negative pressure wound therapy system that is capable of providing an indication to alert the user that the collection canister must be emptied or replaced.